


Eggy thing

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Death, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic and Lucas attend a funeral and try to look on the brighter side of life





	Eggy thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megs (Megs1001)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts), [Mangobutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangobutterfly/gifts), [obs3ss1ons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/gifts), [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [fandommatchmaker19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/gifts).



> Megs has unleashed a murderess in me I’ve killed pruitt yet again why am I like this

Vic stood by her fiancé's side as they watched the casket of their former captain get lowered into the grave.

”I hate how sad funerals can make you.” Lucas comments to her.

”Funerals suck.” Vic states, agreeing with him.

”Sadly, death is a part of life.” Lucas remarks.

”Love you.” Vic said, resting her head on his shoulder.

”Love you too.” Lucas kissed her forehead, turning to face her.

”How about we go and see our friend Cam afterwards?” Vic suggests, trying to lighten the dark and twisty mood that had been filling the air.

”You can get the Eggy thing again.” Lucas grins as he speaks.

”They are absolutely delicious.” Vic tells him.

”Sounds like a plan.” Lucas replies, staying still as they stood together.

Both staring down at the grave, but their minds were focused elsewhere. Devoting all of their attention to one another.

“You are an amazing woman, Victoria.” Lucas says fondly to her.

“Well I have an equally amazing man by my side so I’m just as blessed.” Vic tells him.

”Just imagine the two of us in our old age, having kids around us. Grandchildren as well.” Vic said to him.

”We may even become great grandparents that would be quite an adventure for us.” Lucas responds after envisioning it in his head.

Whatever the future had in store for them, they were ready for it.


End file.
